Aftermath
by Ghirahim's Remlit
Summary: Ghiralink story beware! First few chapters are build up. After the Skyward sword events..link finds himself attracted to ghirahim...what does he do about it? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Link looked around his room till he spotted his sling-shot, he was preparing to go back down to land beneath the clouds. He didn't have a mission as such but he felt the need to check up on things every now and then; especially with the imprisoned making regular un-timely appearances…So he was standing on a loftwing runway when Cawlin called out to him.

"If you see Groose on your travels can you let him no he can have his room back! I can't stand it in their, I swear there's a presence lurking in that placed.." He blushed at sounding so childish but then nodded to link and scuttled of to moan about his mis-fortunes. Link decided that he owed it to him to carry out his request, plus he hadn't seen Groose in quite a while and he didn't want him driving the keeper of the temple mad.

Having become airborne link and his crimson bird set out for the sealed grounds. Having landed and taken the time to chat to Gorko, link headed towards the temple. The doors were already open and there was a chilling silence..there was no-one around but that didn't bother Link as he knew that they would probably be out checking the sealed grounds. So the Skyloftian pushed open the huge stone doors. He half-expected to hear the rumblings as the imprisoned broke his way out of the seal that kept him trapped, but no, again there was silence. Not even the birds were audible..then link heard a familiar *snap* as the demon lord appeared before him.

"Aha skyboy…so good of you to check up on your friends, and please don't look at me like that, frowns aren't very becoming…"

Link looked around then back up into Ghirahim's face, the raised his eyebrows as a casual way of saying, "where have you put them?" He knew they wouldn't be in immediate danger, The diamond apparelled demon liked to play games and challenges and the only real way for Link to comply was if there was something worth doing it for.

"Your friends are fine for now, depending on my challenge. If you conquer whatever beast or riddle I throw at you then you will have them back." Ghirahim stated, admiring his own legs as he spoke. "I will call upon two beasts of which you have previously destroyed and then, depending on the results, you could have your people back," He then snapped his fingers and dissolved in a cluster of diamonds, leaving two ancient arachnids in his wake.

…..…..~.~…...


	2. Chapter 2

Tired and drained of energy, Link slumped against a tree in the deep woods. Having been successful, Groose and the elder had appeared with a snap and small array of diamonds. Link began to walk around and let the sweat cool on his forehead. He yawned to himself comfortable in the thought that it was just him, well Fi as well but she was in a dormant state until summoned. He thought about the days events, he was slightly glad that Ghirahim had shown up, as he had nothing better to do having destroyed demise and awoken Zelda. He sat and re-captured his breath before setting off again to skyloft. He soared through the skies without even taking in his surroundings, his head was else ware; wondering when his next Ghirahim encounter would be. Arriving on the Island and gave a nod of "hello" to his fellow knights, Karane ran up to him and gave him a one-armed hug(since Link had got her and Pipit together she had become so grateful for him being around) Link gave a little blush and asked her how things was going, he was interrupted by Pipit who asked to borrow Karane. Link sighed knowing that all his friends had either paired off or changed since their knighthood, he smiled and signalled to Pipit to take her away and left with a heavy slap on the back from the older knight - which almost left him on the floor.

Link went into class to check the rota for night-patrol, "Urrgghh" He let out an inward sigh, it was three days in a row that he had been dumped with it because apparently Pipit and Karane had "revision and stuff" to do. He slumped up the stairs mumbling to himself when an excited Fledge ran past him, he decided that he needed sleep and now!

He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He sat straight up; how long had he slept for? He jumped out of bed and pulled his tunic and boots on and tried to quietly run down the stairs. He was about to sneak out unnoticed(in the hope that people didn't know he was late for duties) when the cook gave a loud cough. Link froze, but was relieved to see her asleep, or passed out..as there was a bottle of Saki*(alcohol made from rice) on the floor and no puddle. He quietly opened the door and entered the night.

As he ran away from the school to avoid being seen, he let out a laugh and walked looking at the floor chuckling to himself, when he saw to platinum boots on the ground in front of him. His head snapped up so suddenly that he almost stumbled, he felt an instant giddy feeling pulse through his body. He addressed the silver form, "How did you get here?" His face was questioning but with a slight hint of excitement.

"Honestly Link, I thought you were a more observant young lad, I can teleport." he said in a snide tone, subtly undermining link with every word. Link's cheeks flushed red, from embarrassment and a light feeling of anger because he had looked like an idiot, "I knew that, I just was under the impression that you couldn't come up here, else this place would be swarming with your goblin-type progeny." Ghirahim was impressed by the teen's snappy retort, "Well what you said is true and yes, I'm forbidden to be here, but the Goddess is now Zelda and what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her" He said smug with the way that he could get away with things. Link took on-board what he said and realised that there may have been previous visits and a lot more visits to come. He didn't want to know but it was his duty to ask, "So what are you actually doing here? Everything is done and dusted so you can go back to wherever and bask in your own ego."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! I'm being courteous and paying a fellow warrior a visit and all I get is ill-mannered commands demanding me to leave." He huffed to himself. "Do you happen to know how damn lonely it is being the only demon lord? My only reason for coming up to this fickle land is because you at least match me in strength and so therefore you are the closest thing to a demon lord on this Goddess forsaken island!" There were slight notes of sadness in his voice as he relayed his social issues onto Link. Link wasn't one for sympathy as there was never anything wrong with the people in skyloft. He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So what, you're basically telling me you're lonely?" He said in an in-compassionate tone, he felt sorry for him, but he had fallen into the demon lord's crocodile tear plans way too many times for it work again. "Aarrgh" He let out a quiet noise of disappointment as he slumped onto the ground. They were by the windmill near the river and the only light was from the moon and the tiki-torches that were scattered over the floating paradise. Link was still stood up looking down on the forlorn Demon, his nemesis was sat there wallowing in his own misery. He also noticed that he glowed, maybe it was the flickering flames in the background, but something was making Ghirahim glow like a firefly. Link coughed as he returned from his momentary contemplation. He sat down beside him and gently rocked himself backwards and forwards, looking at the waterfall; so much power, yet still so peaceful. Ghirahim watched him with pleasant regard, it was nice to see happiness in other people, it was a distant feeling that he rarely felt. He reminisced about the moments when his master had felt proud of him, he knew it wasn't true happiness but it was the closest he had come to it. He looked over at Link, who at the same time also looked towards Ghirahim. They both giggled and Link snorted with laughter, he quickly threw his hand over his mouth and looked at Ghirahim who burst into rapturous fits of laughter and was soon clutching his stomach begging for mercy. Link who was in a similar state, had adopted the position of the Buddha and was trying to breath in and out, which only led to creasing up again. Having laughed till the could laugh no more, both warriors wiped the tears from their eyes. Ghirahim had never known such merriment and felt a sudden adoration for Link as it was he who had made him laugh. He put one hand on Link's knee to push himself off the ground. He then offered a hand to pull him up and Link who was still dizzy with laughter; fell forward onto Ghirahim. "Mm sorry" He said smiling and they stood there for a few seconds till Ghirahim went to pat him on the shoulder, Link mistook this for a hug and they both feebly took a step back away from each other. Both giving the other the quizzical eyebrow raise, until they sub-consciously agreed on an awkward hand-shake. "Well I guess I'll see you around then?" Link asked putting his hands in the back pockets of his baggy pants. "Yeah" Ghirahim nodded in agreement. For some reason he felt shy, "So whenever, you're down below or on night-patrol(I think that's what you're doing?) then we should catch up, maybe do some more of this laughing that you're so fond of?" He laughed slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Ok, cool, that would be cool" He had also gone all shy and fidgety. He watched as Ghirahim vanished into a diamond veil.


	4. Chapter 4

Having finished his duties and switched over two Cawlin, Link drowsily down the corridor to his room. Despite the irritating noise of Fledge doing press-ups, which to be honest, thought Link; didn't sound like press-up noises…

He lay on the bed and despite his efforts and need of sleep he found that he couldn't stop thinking about what happened by the river, why was he still awake? 'It was no big deal' He thought to himself, 'Just two guys having a laugh after a lot has happened.' He rolled over and surveyed the layout of his room. He tried to focus on a single object, but his mind kept diverting to the Demon Lord. "Oh come on!" He said out-loud, maybe a little to loud as Fledge had suddenly gone quiet, thinking that he was keeping Link awake; he decided to go to bed. Link got out of bed and started pacing his floor. He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night, so he decided to go and have a catch-up session with Karane as nowadays she was always being swept away by her new found love. He tip-toed up the stairs and decided not to knock as it might wake the instructors and then he really would be in trouble if he was caught in Karane's room. He opened the door and gasped as Pipit sprung out of Karane's bed, "Wait! Wait! Link it's not what you think! We were just err… urm.. We were…"

"I know what you guys were doing, look it's cool, I'm not going to say anything!" Link answered reassuring they panicked knight. Karane who was usually laughing at silly things like this had hidden beneath her blankets. "Look I just came to talk to Karane, but I see you guys were busy 'revising', so I'm just going to leave and pretend that this. Never happened, capiche?"

Pipit nodded with an exert of relief, he gave a quick smile of appreciation and then shut the door. Link was trying not to laugh as he tried to find his way down the stairs in the dark. When he got back to his room, he couldn't help but see what he saw when he burst in, replay in his head. It was the closest thing to 'sex'(they were just making out with out clothes on) that he's seen, without any control he saw in his mind, him and Ghirahim passionately kissing. He shook his head as if to knock the thought out his mind. His lower regions had suddenly felt all warm and tingly, but he dismissed the urge and slept. The next day he was supposed to help Pipit and Strich teach the 'knightlings', as they were called, how to properly mount their loft-wing. Pipit just gave him a grin and Link reciprocated which acknowledged the fact that there was no awkwardness between them. When Link looked away his night-time vision briefly returned to him, but vanished as he began to focus on the task in hand. It was a long and tiring day teaching the kids of Skyloft how to fly properly, Piper was especially hard to teach as he lost concentration very easily, spotting a bug and trying to catch it, only to nearly fall off his bird. Luckily for Link, Strich had taken a shine to this young budding, bug collector and he personally tutored him the whole lesson whilst discussing what their favourite colour beetle carapaces are. Link just rolled his eyes and for the fiftieth time dived of the edge to catch a falling knightling. He was glad to have reached the end of the day and although he had a strong dislike for the cook, he appreciated her fine catering skills. As he went to put his plate in the sink he noticed a familiar smell, the smell of a hard days work. He smiled as he did enjoy a long bath and fresh, crisp clothes for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Link removed his clothes and tested the water with his toes, deeming it a perfect temperature; he settled into his bath and relished the warmth. The heated water was a perfect remedy for tired muscles. He chuckled to himself as he had to race to get the bathroom before his headmaster, Gaepora. He took a deep breath and thought about the last few days. He hadn't seen Ghirahim today, but that made him feel curious. What did the Demon Lord do now that he had no quest? Link felt uneasy as he knew how destructive his old nemesis could be…

Having washed his hair and body he let his mind wonder off and soon he had shut his eyes and was asleep. Well not asleep, but in a semi-conscious state.

He was dreaming about the up-coming wing ceremony and how he would be a referee this time instead of a contender. His thoughts then drifted into him awarding the winners and then he was suddenly at the front of a class-room teaching. He was giving a talk on altitude when a kid started tapping their pencil on the desk. It got louder and soon the child was shouting, "Link! LINK! What are you doing in there? Hurry UP!" Link woke up suddenly and was surprised by how cold the water had gotten. He heard Karane pounding her fist on the door outside, "Hey! C'mon it's so not fair! It's either Mr G or some other stupid boy taking up the bathroom! So get out or I'm coming in!" With that Link quickly shouted that he was just leaving and threw a towel around his waist and opened the door, Karane instantly shoved him to the side and giving him one last scowl slammed the door. Link knew that this was just her way so he quickly darted to his room and shut the door.

When he turned around he found himself face to face with Ghirahim. Link stammered as he saw the Demon Lord give him the once over. Ghirahim just smiled in a sneering fashion. "I was bored so I came to share my boredom with you, only you are half-naked and wet?" Link opened his mouth and shut it again, speechless from the anxiety that crept through his body and settled in his face; leaving a red flush adorn his cheeks. Link mumbled in a croaky tone, "I…I was in the bath...yes, urm does that answer your curiosities?"

Ghirahim's smile turned into a smirk, "Well Link, you have yet to answer MY curiosities." He rested his eyes on the towel that was concealing Link's abdominal area. Link looked down to check that the towel was still securely on and then crossed the room to take clothes from his wardrobe. He then looked at Ghirahim questioningly, "Oh you want me to look away? Oh my apologies and he turned around to face the window. Being it night-time he could see a blurred reflection of himself and of Link in the window. He found himself fascinated by his need to see Link in his natural way. His breathing picked up when Link removed his towel with no inkling that he was being watched. Ghirahim regularly marvelled at his own form, but was pleasantly surprised at his admiration for Link's body. Although he did consider that being due to the fact he spent most of his time surrounded by bokoblins, anyone's physique is desirable. When Link had finished getting dressed he alerted the Demon Lord it was safe to turn around again. Link was wearing baggy pants with a close-fitting cotton top, Link was slightly embarrassed as it's not everyday a Demon Lord sees you in your pyjamas. "I have to go to bed now.." Link said quietly. Ghirahim was disappointed that they didn't even talk, but he was satisfied that he had seen him.


	6. Chapter 6

Link slept without thought that night and was awoken by the gentle hum of Skyloft. He dressed and went down to breakfast and was approached by Karane, "Hey sorry about yesterday, but I'm fed up of waiting just to have a wash. So I've decided to create a rota, everyone in school has got their own designated time slot. You get the opportunity to have two washes a day - a morning slot and an evening slot, although on some days it might be a midday slot. So what do you think? Clever huh?" She said with a certain pride. Link just nodded, everything that people said nowadays just seems to wash over him. He put it down to being a teenager, oh and the fact that he had to clean up the entirety of the wars leftovers. Link went outside to go and collect the children (knightlings) from their homes for lessons in flying around objects. He knew that this would probably be another long and painful day. He looked around to see the villagers putting up decorations for the wing ceremony. Skyloft had changed massively since the last one. For starters, Zelda (acting as the Goddess) had raised more land to make Skyloft a bigger space, this was down to inhabit more people, as there were a lot of clusters of people on the land below. There families had survived and hidden and Zelda had brought them up to Skyloft to live peacefully. Secondly the wing ceremony was not only a celebration of the young knights to be, but a thanks-giving for the survivors and Zelda's safe return. Groose had returned bringing Grannie (The future version of Impa)* to live with him. Groose now worked as a builder, helping to make Skyloft new homes for the new-comers. Link smiled as he now had a respect for Groose as he had been through and seen similar things to him. Link checked the position of the sun, he had plenty of time before lesson. He jumped off Skyloft and called his loftwing, he had become rather fond of his loftwing during his adventures and had named it Draeke**. He flew to a small islet and dived onto it. It had a few trees scattered over it and a small pool of water. Link had placed a log by the water ages ago, as this was his thinking space. He would sit here and think about how he was going to get Zelda back, he would think about the parents he lost in the war and he would even cry and think about giving up. Not today though, this place had a new use to Link now. He would come here and think about Ghirahim. He didn't know how he felt about him, just that he did feel. He sat in the grass reminiscing about the night he made Ghirahim laugh, it felt so good to make someone else feel that way. He pictures Ghirahim's face and then his features. He felt a light arousal as his thoughts began to focus more clearly on Ghirahim's body and movements, his smell and how he breathed. Link's body was now fully aroused and a feeling in his groin was taking over him, being a teenage boy knew what his body was doing, but it was never this tempting. The urge to touch himself was devouring him, but in the back of his mind he was stopped by the idea that it was Ghirahim who was making him feel this way. He knew it wasn't wrong to do it and that the island was a secret and no one would even come near it…he closed his eyes and tried to think about something else, the new girl who was very desirable, but no, he kept being brought back to Ghirahim. He let out a tortured moan as he refrained from sensual pleasure. He bit his lip and pulled at the grass. "Maybe just once", he thought, "I can let myself go."


	7. Chapter 7

Link couldn't hold off any longer, he gently slipped his right hand under the seam of his pants, his fingers gently brushed the his erection causing him to bite his lip again. He took it in his hand and gently massaged it - in long, slow movements from the tip to where his hand brushed against his stomach. Link began to shudder slightly as he picked up pace. He didn't want to go to fast, he wanted to keep going until the feeling was to intense. He visualised the time when he was getting dressed, only this time he was taking his clothes off and so was Ghirahim. He let out a contained moan as his thoughts carried on. Now his mind was painting a new picture, Ghirahim had bent down on his knees and taken Link in his mouth. Link had no knowledge or experience of sex, but it all seemed natural to him. As the dream version of Ghirahim continued to indulge, Link had again quickened his pace. He was beginning to succumb to the friction as he was letting out stifled groans. He was trying to resist the climax, but his dream version was coming and the real Link eventually gave in to his own orgasm. His back arched and he threw his head back with a final exasperated moan. Link sat there warm from the after-effect, he was panting and felt so comfortable just sat there frozen in his moment. He sat up to see what his body had done, he put his member back into his pants and crossed over to the pool of water. He washed any evidence off of his hand and clothing and then proceeded to call his loftwing and fly home. When he got back Parrow (one of the older knights) scolded him for being late. Pipit gave him a quizzical look and decided that if he saw him later he would ask.

Link spent the rest of the day in a state of fixation, he had done that over Ghirahim. It felt so real that it was almost like the Demon Lord was there.

The lessons had ended for the day and Link and the other recently appointed knights had there dinner and began their late afternoon duties. It was Link's turn to do night duty so he had the afternoon off. He took a quick wash and went to see how Groose was. Groose welcomed Link into his new home with open arms. He had become very fond of Link since the quest and especially because Link had told Zelda how Groose had helped to defeat the imprisoned. Link sat down and drank a glass of water as Groose discussed his plans to marry Peatrice from the item-check. Link had laughed to himself when Groose had told him about their new relationship. After he had found out he had went over to congratulate Peatrice, who then took it upon herself to let Link down gently. Link had obviously never liked her. But for her sake; had pretended to be slightly upset from the break-up and he was now going to be the best man at there wedding. He was suddenly taken aback when Groose asked him if he was seeing anyone in particular as of late. "Urm…no actually, I haven't really had a chance to really, err…focus on anything like that, because of all the work and stuff I've been doing, you know?" He said trying to put confidence into his lie. Groose who had spent quite a lot of time with Link knew when he was lying, but also knew that there were some things that he didn't want to talk about. Groose just nodded and started talking about work and how he had a new plan to build a dance hall for Skyloft. Link's mind just wondered into thoughts of Ghirahim, he knew that he couldn't make a relationship with him, he didn't even know how Ghirahim felt but he had a general idea that the feelings were mutual.


	8. Chapter 8

Link left Groose's house and set off for the night duty, he made sure that everyone was in for curfew and went to waterfall part of Skyloft. There were no monsters about and the remlits were busy trying to catch a Keese. So he decided to wonder and went through the tunnel that had once led him to his trapped bird. Link saw a gratitude crystal and bent down to pick it up. He held it close to his face, as he did he felt a gentle, light breeze on his neck. Links heart began to flutter. As he turned around he saw Ghirahim's face - lit up by the crystal. Ghirahim took the crystal from Link's hand, brushing his fingers lightly with his own. He gently put the crystal down and stood back up to face Link. Ghirahim reached one hand behind Link's neck, lightly playing with the warrior's soft hair. Link wanted to lunge forward and kiss him, but the nerves were holding him back. Ghirahim could sense his edginess, he relished it; as it meant that they were both feeling relatively the same. Was it the moon-light that induced such passionate desires? Ghirahim being the more 'experienced' of the two, took the lead and leaned in slightly to provoke Link to do the same. Link moved in too quickly but Ghirahim stopped him, "Hey, just relax…okay?" Link nodded waiting for the talking to stop. Apart from the occasional light affections he gave Zelda, this would be his first proper kiss. He leaned in again, slowly this time, till his lips brushed Ghirahim's. Link let out a shaky breath. A few seconds of restraining passed before they were passionately kissing, each others hands grabbing at clothing and running through hair. Ghirahim began to kneel taking Link down with him. They lay together on the moon-lit ground, lips locked exploring each other and trembling from the eagerness to pleasure. Ghirahim was lying on top of Link and could feel the Skyloftian's member harden from the lust. He himself was in the same elated state, but refrained from rushing things; instead he tenderly positioned him self on Link and grinding gently. Link let out a whispered moan as their bodies touched, although they were still wearing there clothes, the feeling was still strong. Ghirahim was lightly panting and let out a stifled groan as Link began to gyrate upwards against Ghirahim's abdomen. Ghirahim took his lips away from Links and began to kiss his jaw-line, slowly moving down to his neck. He got to Link's collar bone and trailed his tongue along the bone-line till he got to the dip where Link's sternum met his neck. Ghirahim began to kiss here and he felt the warrior move slightly underneath him, letting out a soft moan as he did. The demon lord noted to himself that this was clearly a sensitive spot,* he trailed his tongue down over Link's pecks, stopping at the nipple. He kissed this gently; again feeling Link squirm with pleasure underneath him. He moved back up to Link's sensitive spot and then back up again to his lips. They kissed again and slowed with the grinding, they held each other close as they embraced. Link had never felt so secure and relaxed in the presence of his enemy, but now he was considering Ghirahim as more of a friend. He wouldn't call it anything more than friendship just now, as it wouldn't be the first time Ghirahim's played games with people. It wasn't long before the kissing just became a cuddle. Both Ghirahim and Link lay their in each other's arms and closed their eyes. It took Link it little while before his mind registered the sound of his fellow knights flying nearby, he looked over at Ghirahim who got up and teleported away. Link sat in the grass recalling what happened, before returning to the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had gone past since Link had shared that tender moment with the demon lord, the days had been spent just drifting through pointless conversations and teaching the new arrivals at the academy. Link had been unfocused and many times people noticed and pointed out that he seemed to be distracted. Link couldn't stop thinking about Ghirahim, not in a romantic way, but he kept thinking about the experiences that were taking over his young mind. He had never explored another body, let alone a male body. He wasn't ashamed, but he didn't want to tell any one until he knew what was going on. In fact what was going on? Link was entering adulthood so he had a good idea about romance and 'the process of love' (meet, fall in love, marry, kids etc..) but what he had was more of a raffle. He would meet Ghirahim and then an 'event' would randomly occur..

The sky warrior couldn't help but smile as he thought of him. He wondered what he had to do to get him to Skyloft again, he chuckled at the thought of 'conjuring' Ghirahim.

"What are you laughing at?" Link looked up, he was sat near the edge of skyloft. Karane was looking down at him with her usual grin, "Well? Tell me! I like a good story, so what's the gossip?" She took place next to Link and started playing with the grass around her. "Oh just thinking about old times; you know, me, you…the remlits.." They both snicker as they remembered teasing the remlits. "Yeah, we used to drop the in the waterfall and watch them fall off the edge" She slapped her hand down on her knee and laughed till she was hyper-ventilating. "Hey it wasn't that funny?" Link said puzzled at her over-reaction.

"I know it's just me and Pipit had a little tiff over disciplining the knightlings, you know just a lover's tiff" She said casually, "Oh wait you wouldn't know, aha, sorry Link. Anyway how come you and Zelda haven't got together, or any girl for that fact? You're dashing, a hero, not so brainy but not so stupid.."

"…Oh thanks Karane, not so stupid eh?" He smiled, "Zelda and I are like me and you, we get along great and we tolerate all the bad stuff, but in the end we're mates. Maybe even family. I don't know, I just don't see her in that way."

Karane sat and watched him as he spoke and nodded when he finished, "What else though, there's something else I can see it.." Link tried to look blank but he knew his best friend would read him. "Link don't play games with me, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but don't pretend like there isn't something on your mind!" With that Karane hugged him and got up to shake the grass off her leggings, she smiled down at him and then ran back towards the school. Link lay flat on the warm grass and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his side, he lay there for a while watching a volcanic lady-bird hike up a blade of grass, burning it if it stayed still too long. He wondered why it was so far from home and with that thought he too went back to the academy.


	10. Chapter 10

Karane had been giving him curious looks all through dinner, as though she could see into his brain and siphon away his thoughts. He decided the best way to avoid an awkward moment was to go to his room. He shut the door and flopped down on the bed with his back towards the ceiling, he lay there and felt his eyes drooping and soon fell asleep. "Huhh? Mmmwhhhat? Uhh?" Link sat up and yawned and saw Ghirahim crouched beside the bed. Link went to gasp but Ghirahim's hand quickly covered his mouth, "Ssshhhh!" He whispered, but smiled as he did. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" He flicked his glorious hair and sat beside Link on the bed. Link pushed himself up with his elbows and grinned. "Where have you been all this time? I was starting to think you had been carried off by a loftwing or something?" Ghirahim laughed at the typical Skyloft phrase.

"Well I have been appearing at night but you haven't been on duty lately and I had to wait until your next door neighbour was asleep, fudge?" Link laughed, "It's fledge haha! Fudge…oh Ghirahim" He laughed again and Ghirahim put his finger on Link's lip and said "Ssh!" Whilst chuckling himself. The both smiled at each other and then Link kissed him lightly on the lips. Ghirahim smiled and then kissed him back, it was gentle and romantic, not the frisked kiss they had before full of lust. They still lusted for each other but this was them sharing their love. As the kissed, Ghirahim slowly removed Link's shirt. Link got stuck trying to remove Ghirahim's bodysuit and blushed. The demon lord just beamed and stood up to take it off. While he did that Link took his clothes off and then crawled under the blank it, he felt a childish sense of giddiness as Ghirahim got in beside him. They kissed again; more fervently, rubbing their bodies together. Ghirahim pressed his erection against Link's letting out a moan as they touched, unlike before they were naked now and he could feel the Skyloftian's body trying to consume him. He hadn't felt so in control over someone and yet be not in control at the same time. The demon lord was leading but then every now and then Link would kiss or touch somewhere that would send of kilter, he would feel ecstasy for only a brief few seconds just from a kiss? Ghirahim had long thought himself a very experienced man and yet his body was still teaching him. Link was kissing Ghirahim's neck and over his chest; down to his belly button. He flicked his eyes up at Ghirahim, but the demon had his head back on the pillow arching his back, almost inviting Link to do it…

Link ran his tongue down Ghirahim's erection, pausing just to see how Ghirahim reacted. Ghirahim reached down and ran his hand through Links hair and lay back again. Link enveloped the demon's member in his mouth. Running his tongue along the artery that carried the blood that made him stiff. Ghirahim panted and pushed his body towards Link. Link explored his former-enemy, an instinct had taken over him and he by the moans, shudders and slight squirming that he was pleasuring his momentary lover. Ghirahim's groans and sighs were getting more frequent and Link watched as Ghirahim came, arching his back and throwing his head back against the pillow. He let out a cry of pleasure as he came, Link watched in awe and went to get a cloth. After, they lay in bed holding each other smiling. When Link fell asleep Ghirahim got up, kissed his forehead and teleported away.


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG it's been AGGGGESSS! :O so so so so sorryyyy! forgive me?_

Link woke up and realised he was alone, he didn't mind as he knew it wasn't safe for the demon lord to be hanging around Skyloft. He got dressed, dancing around the room as he did so. He didn't know why he felt so jovial today as he didn't know when he'd next see his mysterious lover. He opened his door whilst trying to pull his tunic over his head. "Urm, Link? What umm was that, I mean.. err what were those noises coming from your room last night?" Link's head popped out from the neck of his tunic.

"What noises? I was fast asleep so it was probably my snoring or maybe I was having a dream?" He grinned and slapped Fledge on the arm in a friendly manner. "But it was.." His sentence faded as Link ran downstairs, two at a time. "Whoa there soldier!" Pipit caught up beside him "Where are you going with that energy?" He asked inquisitively. Link flashed him a smile and then ran ahead, calling over his shoulder, "It's a beautiful day, I'm going out to enjoy it!" He pulled open the giant doors and was drenched by a heavy downpour of rain. He was stood in the star position holding the two doors open while the rain stuck his fringe down onto his face, his general facial expression was a sarcastic, "great."

Pipit who was watching from the stairs laughed and joked, "Beautiful day huh? Enjoy Link, enjoy." He went off laughing and Link grabbed his Loftskin Jacket and went out into rain. There was the odd kid playing out in the puddles but other than that it was like a ghost-town. Link quite liked the rain. Skyloft's perfect weather legend had been shattered by the whole Zelda catastrophe, the original Skyloftian's weren't so enthusiastic about 'seasons' or the extras such as rain, hailstones etc. Link liked how the orange glow from the windows reflected in the puddles, he smirked at the thought of himself being so poetic. Draeke, his loftwing seemed to enjoy the wet skies and chirped excitedly when his master called him. They flew to Link's island, the small pool of water had turned into a temporary spring and there were mini streams of the clear water running off the island. Link sent Draeke away to go and play. He looked at the water mass...it looked quite inviting, luckily the temperature had stayed the same, he assumed it would change during the different seasons, but for the now it was a comfortable temperature. "Thinking of taking a dip?" A familiar voice flirted at him from across the water. The Skyloftian looked over at Ghirahim, he was naked and grinning at Link, who began to take his clothes off. "Well, that depends, if you'll dip with me?" And he slowly immersed himself in the water, it was slightly cold and he gasped from the shock of it. He dipped his head under the water and the back out again pushing his hair back. Link then reached his hand out to Ghirahim. "You coming in or what?" Ghirahim laughed and splashed through the water till he was next to him. They both laughed as Ghirahim's body shivered slightly from the cold, The water was at waist height and it rippled as they stood panting, looking at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Link put his arms round Ghirahim, stroking his back gently. The demon lord ran one hand through Link's and placed the other on his hip and leant in to kiss him. The Skyloftian ran his tongue over Ghirahim's, the pulled each other closer and despite the cold water, they could feel each other's arousal. Ghirahim led Link toward the shallow end of the spring, where the water was only a few inches deep. He lay down and beckoned Link to join him. Link lay down on top of Ghirahim, he could feel his core muscles pressing against the demon lord's. He ran his tongue from the demon's chest to his jawline, caressing his body, he took hold of the Demon's erection, massaging it, causing him to squirm underneath him. Link smiled as he felt him thrust into his hand he pushed his own erection against Ghirahim's thigh letting out a brief moan. Ghirahim took the hint and took Link in his hand, he began to brush his hand up and down at a slow pace, Links hormones began to buzz around him and is breathing quickened. The Skyloftian shut his eyes and matched rhythm with the demon lord. Ghirahim let out a pleasured sigh and began to quicken his motions, Link followed suit and he felt his climax slowly begin to take over. Underneath him, Ghirahim was beginning to writhe and wriggle underneath him, he could hear him letting out exasperated gasps and sighs. Link wanted to give in to his orgasm, what was stopping him? He was so close and he didn't want to lose it. "Rela-...uhhnnnn...uhh..just..ah, relax Link..." Ghirahim groaned arching his back. Link loosened his muscles and let Ghirahim take his weight, he let his climax take over and shivers of elation ran through him. He sat hunched over Ghirahim exhausted, it wasn't until the demon lord stroked his back that Link felt the sweat beginning to cool and the shallow water gently splashing against his leg. He was brought back to the spring as he opened his eyes, Ghirahim was lying flat looking up at the sky, he tilted his head to give link a quick smile and then rested his head back down in the water, his hair floating around his face like a feathery, silver pillow. Link moved so he lay beside him and they both looked up at the sky; he realised that at some point the rain must of cleared and he smiled as the silhouette's of playful loftwings darted in and out of the clouds. Ghirahim traced his finger along Link's torso, he licked his lip as he watched the Skyloftian's skin harden and goose-bumps began to spread raising Link's light downing of chest hair. "What's happening to you?" The demon lord whispered. Link propped himself up by his elbows, "Ohh my skin? It's just because it's chilly...have you never had this before?" Ghirahim's eyes widen as he stroked the bumps. "I'm a demon lord, I'm not affected by temperature the way you are ." He breathed warm air onto Link's skin and watched it become smooth where his breath touched it. Link got up and dried himself, Ghirahim got up and was instantly dry, he went over and nuzzled his head into the skyloftian's back.


	13. Chapter 13

_I have returned! I checked my e-mails the other day and a whole bunch of you favourited and began to follow this story? I guess you all got given Skyward Sword for Christmas and had the wonder of Ghiralink revealed to you.!_

_I haven't updated for AGES! I have an account on something called " " and sometimes I get bogged down with arty stuff on that..but for all you newbies..HERE I AM!_

_I've re-read this and I think the first few chapters are..well pretty crap, so now I'm older than when I started it and I have progressed in literature ways, I may start a new one. I'll let you know through this story if I do!_

Link pulled himself from Ghirahim's embrace and smiled at him, "Gotta' head back or they'll hunt me down.." He chuckled and kissed his lover on the forehead before back-flipping off the island. Ghirahim almost lurched after him to stop him from falling and quickly remembered that the loftwing would speedily retrieve his master. As expected a squawking, crimson beast appeared from depths of the sky carrying the hero upward towards the heavens.

Ghirahim thought himself to be very masculine, he knew compared to the average mortal that he was more toward the female sector of the scale but he couldn't help but agree with that comparison as he blushed like an adolescent making eye contact with their crush. He waved and immediately withdrew his hand from the air and glared at it as though it had a life of his own. He wished that Link was to busy with his bird to notice his feeble attempt at being normal.

Link was all saddled up and got his bird to land beside Ghirahim, "Can I offer you a lift?" He grinned. The demon lord was the only one who he treated with his sarcastic humour as he seemed to be the only one who understood him. He held out a hand as if to invite him atop the avian beast. Ghirahim took Link's hand and kissed it, "As much as I would love to spend my time sailing the skies on loft-back, my body pressed against yours, indulging in the intimate temptations bought by every sharp turn and bursts of turbulence...I have to spend my time monitoring the bokoblins in expanding my palace. Also I am not fond of the ominous stare that your bird devours me with."

Ghirahim kissed Link's hand and then glimmered into disappearance, the loftwing became unsettled and Link reassured him. He thought on Ghirahim's words, he must take him flying sometime...


	14. Chapter 14

_Ask and you shall receive! I wasn't sure there were people still majorly shipping these two, I thought it's faded away, but NO! You wonderful people are still out there and remind me to update haha!_

Link woke up to the sound of frantic knocking. He attempted to open his eyes, but found his eyelids giving up; drooping down and then shutting again.

"LINNKKKK!" Karane's shrill voice pierced his slumber. "Up and at 'em you lazy slob!" Link heaved himself up with his arms and then dropped into his pillow. Karane gave up waiting and blundered in eating an apple.

She looked down at Link, embedded in his pillow. It wouldn't be long before he came up for air. She smirked as he rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "I don't have any duties today, what's with all the noise?" Link mumbled.

"Well sweetie," She said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought I'd come and wake you up, you wouldn't want to mess up that inner alarm clock would you?" She took an audible bite out of her apple, spraying Link with fruit-juice.

He wiped his face and suddenly felt his stomach gurgle. Karane held her apple out to Link and just as he reached for it, pulled it away. "You have to come out of bed and get it!" She chortled and skipped out the room and down the corridor. Link smiled as he heard her banging on all the doors as she went past them. He stretched and gazed out the window at the mid-afternoon sun outside, no duties...bliss.

He got dressed and went down to the kitchen, the lunch lady – Henya, had been baking. Link grabbed a cloth and wrapped various bits of food in it and put it in a satchel. He checked to see if there was anyone around before sneaking a pouch of mead as well. He was allowed to drink, but not during the day as although he had a free day today, he was still a trainer. He picked up an apple as he headed out the door and into Skyloft.

There was a light breeze but still good weather for flying Link decided. He dived over the edge and summoned his beast. He landed on his little islet and waited for Ghirahim to appear. They had sub-consciously made it their meeting place and would regularly meet up. It wouldn't be organised but they'd have a brief idea of where they'd be and when. Not long after arriving Ghirahim radiated into appearance.

Link grinned and paced over to him and embraced him. Ghirahim also wore the same expression which he had learnt was love. He had scoffed when Link had told him that love was more powerful than anything, but was always struck by how he would smile so much at the thought of his warrior, that his jaw would ache.

Link pulled away and reached into his satchel pulling out some rope.

"Today, we teach you how to fly." Ghirahim's face at that moment was priceless. It was a mixture of anxiety and excitement, which I suppose are one and the same thing. Link laughed and let out a piercing whistle, "This shall be good."


	15. Chapter 15

Ghirahim cautiously took out the training equipment that Link had packed. He felt slightly foolish as he knew this was used to teach children to fly, but he wanted to impress Link. Link had called his loftwing onto the island, he didn't think Ghirahim was quite ready to do a trusty dive off the edge.

"Now, whatever happens, keep him on. You hear me? Else there'll be castigation, followed by castration." The bird looked stunned and lowered his head in obedience.

"You ready?!" Link called over to Ghirahim who approached his challenge with caution. He gave the rope to the Skyloftian and reached out to pet the bird. Recognising Ghirahim's significance, the loftwing allowed the timid stroking. His master rarely showed affection in this manner, if he was treated it was usually with a scrap of meat from the kitchen or freshly caught fish from Lake Floria.

"Now first I'm going to get you to mount him...No! Haha, don't worry it'll be done here!" He chuckled at Ghirahim's frightened face, "I don't think he'd catch you if you whistled to him." Link said seriously. He burst into amusement again at Ghirahim's expression and kissed him on the cheek. "I jest!" Ghirahim smiled nervously and then shook his head, "You're not exactly selling this are you?"

Link had made a make-shift bridle with reins, "Now although you're not going anywhere just yet, this is basically your emergency brakes. Now for me, I just straighten up and tell him to stop, but if for whatever reason he takes off: Just pull back on these and lean back...but that shouldn't happen. Do you want a leg up?"

"Can I not just teleport onto the bird?" Ghirahim questioned. Link considered it for a second and then told him that it would probably startle the creature. He gave Ghirahim the leg up and felt a glow of pride to see him astride the bird. He looked to be quite comfortable, perhaps even quite safe. "I'm going to get him to move around, he moves around like any other bird, which is sort of hopping action...so perhaps brace yourself?" Link grabbed the rope and pulled the loftwing forward gently and as warned, the bird launched itself forward. Ghirahim let out a brief gasp and then exhaled into nervous chuckling.

"That wasn't so bad." After a few more 'leaps' forward Link looked up at Ghirahim, "So flying feels pretty much the same, only the movement's exaggerated, plus there's all the twists and turns and..." He looked up the beginner, "Well cross those bridges when we get to them."

"Or fly over them?" Ghirahim piped in. Link sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "Next on the list is teaching you humour, I think," Both men grinned at each other and carried on practising seat.


	16. Chapter 16

Never had Link felt so nervous upon his loftwing then as he was with Ghirahim at the controls. Ghirahim had persuaded him that he could man the reins and he had been practising with similar creatures from the surface. Link had been sweetened by his enthusiasm and agreed he could drive but as the butterflies in his stomach churned again he regretted it slightly.

It was instructor Orwell's birthday and the skies were empty. This unique opportunity saw their flying lessons take to bigger practise ground. They had been to Thunderhead and Ghirahim twisted and turned, ducking the islets and Levias who chuckled at the scene.

Ghirahim had hastily become a fan of heights and one might say, even an adrenaline junkie. Link had found himself grabbing onto his hat many a time as the child-like demon plummeted down below the clouds and then pulled up from the nose-dive and glided gracefully over landscapes. They found themselves, over the next few days, having picnic stops in Floria and using it too cool down from a long day of flying.

Ghirahim who previously had no temperature complex found himself slowly adapting to a more human existence. When he spoke to Link about it, the young man believed it to be the curse of Demise wearing off. Link had privately thought that seeing as Ghirahim had no previous memories of life before Demise; plus his Skyloftian-esque figure, that maybe Ghirahim was once the same as him. He had thought that maybe a mortal cannot withstand being controlled by a creature such as Demise, therefore it has to adapt to survive, hence the unnatural abilities and such.

That's what Link occasionally thought about when he was having a still moment. A still moment was not what he was currently having, Link thought as he tightened his grip around Ghirahim's waist. At one point he'd cooed his loftwing to slow down but over the training sessions it had become very fond of this new rider, it's undying loyalty still lay with Link, but Ghirahim's erratic flying over-ruled Link's commands.

Link wondered that perhaps if Ghirahim was once a Skyloftian, then maybe he could get his own loftwing? He considered it hard and was drawn out of his thoughts by Ghirahim licking a blob of jam of his cheek. They had stopped at their usual spot outside the ancient cistern and had dug into some food and fruit juice. It was late in the afternoon and the sky was a gold/pale orange hue. Link smiled as the golden light surrounded Ghirahim giving him the efect of glowing.

"I think...maybe it's time you should visit Skyloft..." Link said calmly, he knew it would be a daunting idea for Ghirahim. He personally wanted him to come and live with him, but he wouldn't throw such a huge ask at him just yet. Ghirahim was still calm and looked at Link. Link had reclined over the soft grass and was letting his eye-lids rest for a moment. "I would, Link...but there are people there who know...about the awful things I have done..." He tried not to sound woeful but Link popped one eye open just to check his partners expression.

He saw the drooped face with moistened eyes and thought back to when Zelda's remlit had clawed itself up his curtains. He jerked his head slightly, indicating for Ghirahim to curl up beside him. Ghirahim obliged resting his head on Link's chest, the sun had warmed his tunic and the earthy grass cushioned his body making him feel drowsy. Link ran his finger's through his friend's hair, it was soft and almost surreal; it felt as though he was trying to stroke thin strands of water. He let his eye-lids fall heavy and soon slipped into a calm world of birds lightly chirping and water gently sloshing against marble.

Link's shallow breathing had already hypnotised Ghirahim into peaceful slumber and there they slept.


	17. Chapter 17

Ghirahim slowly came out of his slumber and felt a dark shadow blocking the bright moonlight from giving him sight. As his senses settled to his surroundings he began to hear the frantic stuttering of the figure before him. The figure was blocking the light making it appear as a silhouette, but there was something distinctively familiar about the large build and pointed head.

Link was also waking up and first glanced at Ghirahim and then followed his shocked face to see the man. He recognised him straight away.

"Groose! This..What?! I mean...uhh" He quickly craned himself up on his hands. Groose was still stammering. He had known something was up with Link but never out of all the outcomes had he for-seen this.

"Well this is new?" Groose ran his hand through his hair and let it settle on the back of his neck. He also felt nervous around Ghirahim as he familiarised him with the Imprisoned. The demon was unaccustomed to such discussions and sat quietly beside Link and looked bright-eyed up at Groose. He knew himself to be powerful, or to have been at least once before, but now he wanted to appear as he was now becoming – soft and human. Groose was privately glad and suspicious of Ghirahim's dormant position.

Link had now stood up to stand in front of both Ghirahim and Groose as he could sense the tension. Groose subtracted his gaze from his enemy and faced his friend, "Can I at least get to know what the dragon is going on here?! You two aren't about to bring about another nightmare are you?" He asked sincerely. Of course he had a fairly good idea of what was going on, but he wasn't mad about that, but of the fact he didn't know about it.

"No! No...Groose, no nothing like that!" Link spluttered, almost with relief but then quickly continued, "We, we have been spending time together-" He grabbed Groose and pulled him out of earshot of Ghirahim and whispered to Groose,"- I believe he's changing, don't look at me like that! I meant physically and mentally. I believe that Demise attacked him like a virus and it's wearing off! Like Levias! He had that thing controlling him and as soon as I got rid of it BAM! Everything's fine!"

Groose looked down at Link who pleaded on Ghirahim's behalf. He had seen this boy defeat some of the most evil creatures, travel through time-zones and wake Zelda from eternal slumber. Why should he doubt him now? Plus in all honesty Groose wasn't about to aggravate both Link _and_ Ghirahim.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay so let me get this straight," Groose pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You two are now friends?" Link looked up at Groose open mouthed and nodded, he swallowed and then turned to Ghirahim with a half smile. He turned back to his friend.

Groose was getting his head round their friendship and was adding up all of Links disappearances, his weird behaviour and now what he had discovered presently. "But Link, I think I am right in saying that...," He began cautiously on the slightest off-chance he was wrong, "...you two aren't friends as you and I are..." He deepened his voice and came off as very gentle. Link was well aware of his feelings to Ghirahim as Ghirahim was also aware, but he had never said it aloud to a third party, let alone when his lover was but a few metres away.

"I am," He smiled over at Ghirahim and then turned to Groose, "In love with him and have been for some time." He could feel butterflies again and a sudden feeling of giddiness. Groose was happy for his friend to find love but he did have a problem with who he shared his heart with. In Skyloft gender and race bore no influence on love, but behaviour, attitude and personality did. As far as Groose knew Ghirahim's behaviour, attitude and personality were not the kind you sought after in a partner.

"And what say you on this matter?" Groose called over to Ghirahim. He was not letting Link be twisted into one of Ghirahim's games. The latter who had been quietly watching the discussion got up slowly and stood beside Link. He took his hand and shared a second in Link's eyes; and then turned to look at Groose. He felt nervous, but confident in his words. "I swear on all that I am and am destined to become that I care truly for Link, I love you, "He turned to Link, "because you see beyond what I was and you see a future for me and that is something I treasure about you." He turned back to Groose. "You are a smart man and have a right to be cautious, but if you try to come in-between us I shall have deter you." He spoke calmly just to get his point across.

Groose scratched his chin and looked the pairs entwined hands. He didn't know Ghirahim but he felt they had established a slight trust in each other. "I believe you and grant that it's none of my business either way. Your love has nothing to do with me, but I wish to be a friend...to both of you." He looked at them both separately, "I wish to be a friend to the both of you as a couple and individually." He settled his gaze on Ghirahim as he knew the statement of friendship would be quite momentous for him.

Link grinned at Ghirahim who was trying to suppress a tear of joy from rolling down his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

He couldn't help himself and began to laugh gleefully and let the tear escape, seeing Ghirahim's reaction Link also felt his eyes fill up. Groose was overwhelmed by the emotions before him and threw his great arms outward and embraced the two and tearfully chuckled himself. They stood for a few moments blubbing and laughing at each other for crying.

After they had pulled apart and wiped there faces Ghirahim spoke quietly, "Let us never speak of this again" Groose slapped him on the back and jovially agreed. The all parted words and Groose stood aside as Link kissed Ghirahim goodbye. Groose had never seen to men kiss on the mouth before and wondered how the rest of Skyloft would react to Link's new found love, seeing as most of Skyloft spoke of a distant wedding between the warrior and Zelda. Link punched him gently on the arm to signal their departure. They travelled by bird statue and shortly after arriving in Skyloft, went their separate ways.

The next morning during Link's flight class, Groose joint him in the sky. "Me and Peatrice were wondering if you and Ghirahim would like to come to dinner? It was her idea...I don't really do 'dinners'." Groose asked. Link didn't fancy the idea of sitting awkwardly at a table like that, but then saw it as an excuse to have Ghirahim on Skyloft. "Um yeah okay then, when was she thinking?" He was half listening as one knightling rammed their bird into another.

"She said it's up to you guys, but I was thinking perhaps the day after tomorrow, Wednesday?" Groose looked at Link who nodded even though he was distracted. Groose patted his bird and then set off. Link who'd been watching the miscreants decided he needed to step in and went to pull them apart.

"Oh, I guess?" Ghirahim said nervously. Link had met up with him on the surface and alerted him of the invite. "So what day will it be?"

Link frowned for a second, he couldn't quite remember...damn I should have been paying attention he thought. "I think he said tomorrow because he can't do Wednesday." Link said with some uncertainty and then nodded believing himself to be right. Ghirahim also nodded and then gazed over at the loftwing who was napping under a tree, blanketed by shade.

The very next day Link and Ghirahim turned up unexpected at Groose and Peatrice's house. Groose opened the door and looked at them both questioningly. "What's up?" He said calmly. Peatrice could be heard in the background nagging Groose about slacking of the tidying. Link peered round Groose to see the house in disarray. "We came for...dinner?" He looked up at his large friend. Groose for a moment panicked and then chuckled. Peatrice upon hearing her jovial partner appeared behind him in the doorway. She nodded a greeting to Link and looked bright-eyed at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim's appearance over time had began to alter. His platinum skin had reverted to a peachy-flesh tone and the diamond patterns were still there in a darker shade of skin tone. His hair was still silvery but had whiter highlights. Link had long ago given him a tunic, leggings and a pair of decent boots. To Peatrice who had never heard of Ghirahim, she only saw a handsome man who's tan was enhanced by the glowing snowy strands of perfect hair on his head. She knew that Link was bringing over a man but she hadn't forseen such beauty.

Groose put his arm around her bringing her forward. "Darling," He chuckled again, "They've come a day early. As you know, Link and this is Ghirahim." Ghirahim outstretched a hand as Link had previously instructed. She took it it and shook it, mouth still agape. Groose explained that they were cleaning up the house and would it be possible for them to return later. Link nodded and tugged Ghirahim away from a gormless Peatrice.


End file.
